


Blueberries

by evangeline333



Category: The Legend of the Sun Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1929276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangeline333/pseuds/evangeline333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roland is jealous!?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oneshot: Sweets

It wasn't the first time Roland saw Lesus climbing the walls in the middle of the day, carrying a bundle which the Judgment-Knight-candidate protects at all costs. If he has to guess, it must be those blueberries again. And if he is correct, then that means, Grisia find another one to do his bidding.

No wonder he is not being nagged by that blonde for a while now.

Turning his back as if he didn't saw anything, out of respect to Lesus, he hurried back to the training grounds and continued sharpening his sword with his sharpening stone. He fiddled at his pocket and took out a pouch and started eating the blueberry pie he had bought before he went to the temple.

_He should have bought the strawberries _, he mused, stuffing the whole thing to his mouth without leaving a crumb.__

He has to admit, Lesus is a good swordsman. When he saved them from the bullies, Lesus did pretty well, even if they were outnumbered.

Putting the pouch aside, he pulled the newly-sharpened sword to his sheathe and proceeded to practice. No, he doesn't feel lonely. He should focus more on his sword. He has always been focused, but lately...no, he can't think about it right now. Right now, he has to practice! Recently, no one tried to spar with Roland because they knew they would only get beaten. Half of the Sun-Knight candidates even admittedly bet on Roland to be the next successor, that is how good Roland is, even Neo, the strongest Sun Knight in history was impressed.

Then a commotion. Everyone stirred from the training grounds, giving way to the latecomer who is preparing to practice with the straw mannequin. There are only three reasons this happens during training; first, Teacher Neo is giving them instructions; second, an amazing swordsman is practicing that everyone tries to watch (which only happens during first attempts, because the second time is kind of boring); and third is, if Grisia somehow got the idea to try his hand on the sword.

The first time it happened, there were three casualties. And the straw mannequin was left unscathed. After that, Teacher Neo personally trained the blonde away from the other candidates or innocent passerby. Having special training under the Sun Knight is such an enviable position which led to Grisia getting more bullied and running towards him for protection.

Roland moved towards the clearing and just as he suspected, Grisia is at the center, wielding a sword.

"Hey squirt, you are not wanted here, get moving before you hurt somebody!" one of the older candidates shouted.

Grisia was not listening to any other taunts that followed and he started raising his hands, clutching the sword. He raised it above his head and with a shout, brought it down on the mannequin, but the momentum was too much, Grisia slipped, the hilt suddenly slide out of his hands and it fell right at Grisia's back! And there was blood! This time, Creus is the one who got hurt. Roland stiffened at the sight, and rushed forward to the crowd who started laughing and mocking little Creus for even trying.

"Serves you right, failure!" Roland lost his cool, he grabbed the nearest boy he could touch (he wasn't even sure if he is the one who spoke ill to his friend) and was on the act of punching the kid when he felt holy light surrounding the training grounds. When his eyes finally adjusted, he saw Grisia standing again, wounds healed and reached for his sword.

He swing the sword and it landed inches away from a cleric who turned pale. Another swing, and a tree sapling at the far corner got slashed. A boy got hit, but before he could whelp, holy light surrounded the injured and was healed within seconds. Others followed suit, but they were healed so quickly, they didn't even noticed that they were cut!

The spectators eventually got bored and left a space for Grisia to practice his nonexistent talent at sword fighting.

All the while, Roland is watching Grisia intently. Anyone should have fallen after spending that much holy light, but Grisia continued practicing even if he himself got hurt in the process. For the first time, Roland had given his utmost respect for another human being without regards on his level on swordmanship. He went closer to the blonde, not really caring if he become the next target, and when he touched Grisia shoulders, the blonde looked at him and smiled, "Soon I can practice with you, Roland!" then Grisia collapsed out of exhaustion.

 

Young Roland brought little Grisia at the Temple's garden. It was their meeting place so he was shocked to find Lesus under the shades of the trees waiting for them. Actually, Lesus was waiting for Grisia, Roland was certain of that as he noticed the bundle.

"What happened to him?" Lesus asked.

"Tired, we were out practicing." Roland replied coldly. "You shouldn't be here." Afterall they were at the Warm-Faction Side of the Temple. Even if they were merely candidates, there is still a friction between the Warm and Cold Faction of the God of Light's Temple.

"Tell that to him," he pointed at the sleeping Grisia, snuggly on Roland's back. "Grisia asked me to bring this." Lesus placed the bundle on the grass, "I really have more things to do than tend to his small favors."

"Then why do you do it?"

"Pardon?"

Roland gently put Grisia down and faced the raven, "Why are you helping him?"

"No particular reason, he asked for my help. He seems to need me."

"He is mine!" Roland exclaimed, not really knowing where that came from

"Eh? W-what are you-"

"He is going to be my holy cleric! I won't let you have him!"

"But I also want him."

"I find him first!"

"He healed me first!" Lesus answered, " after we fought those bullies!"

"But that's because you were closer!"

"Eeeep! Blueberries!" this one came from Grisia as he stumbled upon the bundle beside him. When he realized that the two most potential candidates are staring at him, he innocently asked, "What's wrong, brothers?"

"Who do you like more?" Lesus asked.

"Excuse me?" _What is this? Are they trying to fight over...over my blueberries!? Of who I would more likely to share my pies? Can't be! I won't let them!? These were mine!_

Reading his thoughts instantly, Roland and Lesus can easily tell that Grisia is thinking about food again.

"If you could only choose one of us, who would you save?" Lesus asked in his deep tone, the one he used to practice interrogating criminals.

"Both." Grisia answered automatically.

"You can't save us both!"

"Of course I can." And this came from Grisia. Grisia who would tremble at the sight of a pack of dogs, or horses or even stairs! They wouldn't be surprised if he could be bullied by a little girl (a little blonde girl who has an unhealthy obsession to pink. _What? You think a pink girl is not scary!? Hah, just ask Chikus!_ ). The two most promising candidates in history stared at Grisia suspiciously.

"What if you can't?" Roland said.

Then Grisia started weeping, "I-I know I am weak, but, but I can save all of you. Even if you are already dead!"

"You can't save me if I'm already dead." Roland said.

"I don't care! I am going to save everybody! Even if my hair turns white, or even if I fight a dragon, or a lich or the Demon King himself! I am going to save everybody!"

"Okay, okay, we believe you."

"Hmpf, but that doesn't mean I am going to share to you my blueberry pies!"

"I've already eaten." Roland answered.

"I've bought them." Lesus said.

"I see, Okay." Grisia continued munching, still teary-eyed.


	2. Oneshot: Sugar

Judgment didn't want to recognize the fact that he is not alone in the kitchen since;  _first_ , it is already dark and no one stirs at the Holy Knights Temple at this late of the night, (maybe except for Storm who is surely burning his candle out for tomorrow's assignment);  _secondly_ , he is the next Judgment Knight, one of the noble knights of the Cold-Faction and should be dutifully following the curfew; and  _third_ he has no business in the kitchen wearing an oversized apron with flowery patterns (the only one available at the moment) and whipping a blend of cookie dough, of course with some cinnamon and diced walnuts on the side with the oven preheated at—he made a quick check on the oven, exactly 350 degrees,  _just perfect,_  he thought with a silent smile; and  _fourth_ —

"Aha! You smiled!" someone crawled out under the kitchen's table, and theatrically pointed his finger at the young Judgment Knight as if catching a burglar red-handed.

It was the mini version of Sun Knight. He emotionlessly faced the newcomer and was surprised to see gold. He was  _really_  surprised but nothing registered to his expression. As the Judgment Knight, and as predicted, he is cold as ice and was just as solid stiff. That is until the blonde stepped closer and poked him! Repeatedly! Judgment's training haven't reached the chapter on how he, the  _cruel_  Judgment Knight should antagonize the  _benevolent_ Sun Knight and he is not sure if it includes how to make Creus stop poking him. So he simply didn't move and endured the succeeding pokes from Creus while trying to device the correct countermeasures on such assault.

"See, see? You finally smiled! Your cheek muscles tensed for a second there! See?" Creus exclaimed, beaming with a smile.

Judge continued in his silence not really knowing what to do.

"So what are you doing?"

Silent.

"So what are you baking?"

Silent. Still thinking.

"So who are these cookies for?"

Silent.

"So what are you up to sneaking around?"

"I'm not sneaking!" little Judge finally snapped.

"Yey, Sun have never lost faith that the benevolent God of Light haven't forsake you your voice!  _I knew you also have a breaking point!_ "

"What!?" Lesus flustered and cleared his throat, "What are you doing here this late of the night?"

Creus scooped his finger on the mixture and said, "blegh, you do know it has to have sugar, right!? And seriously, you shouldn't ask questions you don't want to ask."

"Why shouldn't I want to ask you that question?"

"Because you don't want to."

"Why don't I want to?"

"Because you don't want to know the answer, so by the way, who are these for?"

Confused and not really following the flow of conversation, Lesus just answered automatically, "It's for Frost Knight."

"Uwaaah? You have a crush on Frost Knight? But he's ancient!?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Sun Knight's blunt statement shocked his whole system, he completely forgot about his interrogation on the blonde's motive for tonight's excursion (he has no idea if this is what Creus wanted).

"Shhh, pipe down! We're conspirators remember?"

The scolding silenced Judge. He nodded, almost guilty for losing his cool, though he was not sure how did they end up as conspirators or when did he agree to be one in the first place. "I meant his apprentice!" he whispered, through his teeth.

"Oh you mean Ecilan?"

"You know him?"

"Of course! Sun once stole *cough asked politely to taste his pies. He also gave you one?"

"Yes."

"That's why you want to give him something in return?"

"It's only fair," the young Judgment wasn't used to receiving anything from anyone, especially gifts. After the tragedy on his family, he was so focused on revenge that he didn't care much on people around him. And who wants to when he is sure he would only receive pity?

"Fair? What's fair in that?"

"Pardon?"

The blonde tsked in disapproval and eyed him suspiciously. "Gifts are gifts. Thinking about repaying them for the sake of returning the favor is insulting!"

"Excuse me!?"

"Just think about it this way. If you are going to repay him because you think you have to, wouldn't that make it more like a debt or something? If that's the case then it should instead been called trading."

"…"

"Don't you agree with Sun?"

"You, you do have a point," young Judge said as his gaze fell off to the ground.

"See? The gracious thing to do is for you to accept those gifts."

"I see." He said, thinking hard on why he still find it unsettling. "Certainly, not giving back on what you receive shouldn't be found honorable?"

"Can you please repeat that?" Creus asked, innocently.

"I mean, wouldn't it be honorable to not  _not return_  the favor? But to obligate oneself—uhm, to give back, but on the pretense—no, that's not it." Leithe is getting confused on his own train of thoughts, that he didn't noticed Creus inching away at the other side of the oven.

"Uwaaaahhh! You made all this!?" The blonde exclaimed at the pile of stacked cookies on three different trays!

The Raven answered with a nod as his eyes fidgeting from embarrassment with the waste he had made from all the rejects. He really has no experience in baking so it was more of a trial and error in his part.

"Hey, don't eat that!" But it was too late. Sun already propped one cookie to his mouth.

"It's delicious!"  _Eh?_  But Leithe was sure he had mistakenly put sugar on it instead of flour and was only held together with the first batch with the correct measurements. So it was technically chocolate flavored sugar Creus was eating now in mouthfuls.

"Stop! You would get your throat irritated!" But Creus only stared at him, not really getting what Leithe is saying. "Do you need water?"

"Milk please."

"No, not as a drink! It's to soothe the sweetness! You're eating rejects. I should have thrown them—"

"But it is perfect. I love your cookies. You should try one." And Sun gave him a piece.

Maybe it wasn't that bad. Leithe thought. And he bit down, remembering again why he wanted to put it on the trash bin! It was too sweet! Too sweet that the first time he tasted it, the water he used to wash it away tasted bitter afterwards!

It needed all his humanly strength not to spit out altogether especially with Creus beaming at him.

"Nee, Leithe, can I have them?"

"All of them!?"

Creus nodded with vigor. And since he was planning to throw it away, Leithe half-heartedly agree.

"Thank you! You don't know how hard it is for Sun to get in queue at the sweet shop!" And he smiled at Leithe, which made him stare in disbelief.

You see, Creus Sun has been smiling radiantly all day at everyone, so seeing him smile wouldn't be surprising. But there's something special on Sun's expression. There's more genuine happiness, it's so brilliant that what Sun normally has would easily be a fake one. And trust me if I told you that the real one is breath-taking. No wonder Ice and Leaf spoil Creus too much, because once you've see the real smile of Sun, you would always want to see it.

"Uhm, w-would you like some more?" Leithe stuttered. Judgment Knight never stutters, he chastised himself.

Creus found the unbaked mixture on the mixing bowl Leithe was preparing and he smiled even more, "Of course!" he exclaimed.

After that, Creus always find a pack of sweets everytime he visits his friend-who-is-not-supposed-to-be-his-friend in the toilet. And amazingly, Leithe wouldn't ask anything in return. Of course, Creus has nothing to do with it.

Hmmm? Brainwash? Creus Sun, the most caring and kind Holy Knight of the Temple of God of Light would not use such manipulative, underhanded and useful *cough* you didn't hear anything—instrument to get his own way! Especially to one of his brothers! And to Judge Knight on top of it all!

Well, unless he needed to.


	3. Oneshot: Spice

There were times when Grisia Sun wanted to cut his hair.

Maintaining such long golden hair with the same image as that of the Sun Knight of Legend is tedious and downright expensive! Preparing hot tub of water that was left to steam with aloe vera, lavender, flowers and rose petals and other such herbs to maintain the glossy voluminous shine on his head takes up three hours from his beauty ritual!

And getting hit by the clerics, holy knights and some faceless nobles, and passerby is irritating if not disgusting! Just because he has a long hair doesn't make him that of the gentler gender! (Actually its not just his hair, but he doesn't concern about that since he can't change his features other than his hair!)

"Even if you cut your hair, you would still look feminine."

Who asked for your opinion tapeworm!? "Ah, Brother Judge, I thank the gracious God of Light as he guides you to Sun's bed chambers for surely the benevolence of the Light must be taken upon even at the dreary hours of the night." Sun said as he place down the scissors already aimed at cutting a lock from his hair, a tear almost breaking from his eyes as he looked at his bestfriend. He seriously looked troubled and serious this time.

"Did Georgo mistakenly offered you a handkerchief again?"

"No, even if it has been the third time this week! Even if I look like girl, my uniform should have gave way that I am not a cleric! A female cleric!"

Sun could even remember how Young Earth bolted when he realized the pretty girl he wanted to seduce was actually a pretty boy who would turn out to be their leader in the future. Somehow, Georgo have taken the grudge over being an underling of a man more beautiful than his mother! Not to mention weaker by twofold!

"Then what happened this time?"

"I-it's Storm Knight."

"You meant Ceo?" Sun nodded, shielding his expression as he ducked his head away from the inquisitive stare of Lesus. If Judgment is not mistaken, there is nothing wrong with the next generation Storm Knight. Ceo is strong, with great manners, easy to deal with and knows how to deal with homeworks better than anyone he knew. He can't help but sympathize with the future Storm Knight's fate. Judge is even certain Sun and Storm would hit it off as friends.

"He—HE CAN'T STOP WINKING AT ME!" Grisia shouted in despair! As he started weeping and shuddering at the memory of their first meeting!

And Sun was almost certain he heard Judgment laughed. For about 0.7 seconds. It is still considered as a laugh though Sun wished it wasn't because of his predicament!

_Cruel! Judgment is really cruel!_

It has been a month since then but Young Ceo would still wink at him at a heartbeat everytime they pass each other! It's unnerving! He could even feel the growing presence of female clerics gathering everytime Ceo would stumble upon him and gave him a seductive wink and a leer. He swear they were swooning with something he could only describe as fangirl-noises! Of course Creus would be startled and the moment Ceo realized it was Sun, his blue eyes would widen in horror and would shoot right passed him while screaming "IT'S JUST A REFLEX! A REFLEX!"

_Sun wants to die._

"Hn, that means Storm Knight is attracted to you."

 _The horror!_  "Do you know what you are saying Lesus Judgment!"

"Then all you have to do is make him see you as a man."

"E-excuse me!? Do I not look manly enough!?"

Lesus assessed him, and looked away. The silence answered his question and he felt more dejected.

"Let's spar."

"Sparring is not the answer to everything Lesus!"

"If you have more muscle." A muscular Grisia was envisioned on Lesus head and he could see a bulky Sun Knight with a face of a woman and quickly retract the idea and buried it to his sub consciousness. "Forget I said anything."

 _Why do I feel like I was insulted?_  Then an idea came to Grisia. "I know what to do!"

Lesus has a bad feeling about this

* * *

 

The next day innocent Young Ceo was cooped up in his room doing his homework when he heard a knock at his door. He has too much work left that he can't be disturbed so scanning for the lectures from his teacher, he devised the best way to get rid of his visitor.

Storm pulled all the buttons off his uniform, letting it open for all his chest and abdomen to be exposed, raked his hair in the best bed hair he could make and added a woman's perfume on his neck. That done, he fixed his expression, and opened the door.

* * *

 

Grisia was petrified when the door opened on Storm Knight's quarters. There, languidly draped on the side of the half opened door was Ceo, almost half-naked, hair flipped all over his shoulders and reeked of smell of a woman. He looked like he just stumbled all over the bed!

With a serious smile of a half-satisfied , half-irritation, Ceo said in a drawling cool voice, "Ah, another one? I already have my hands full, but I think I still have room for more" then he winked.

That wink shot right at Grisia and he was momentarily left speechless.

It was then that Ceo realized that it was Grisia Sun. And he froze.

Then Grisia smiled.  _This is the last straw!_

Ceo blinked, and before he knows it, Sun grabbed his hand and dragged him on the corridor. Right just opposite of Storm's chamber was a bathroom. That is where they were headed.

Within minutes Ceo found himself flung on the bathroom floor. There was no one else but them and he heard an ominous click as he saw Grisia locking the door behind him.

Storm broke into a cold sweat and was ready for a litany of apology and an explanation when right there and then, he saw Sun taking his own clothes off! Ceo was panicking!

But he can't get his eyes off the blonde. Slowly, he could see Grisia undressing infront of him. And he was—he was—

And with a speed that can rival any flasher, Creus opened his coat while screaming "I AM A MAN!"

And Ceo could see the evidence of that statement forever engraved in his memory.

"Do you really think you can get away with insulting me, Storm Knight!? And you even have a woman in your bed! Do you know how hard it is to love women but never to touch them!? Huh!? Huh!?"

Ceo's expression paled as he see Grisia turned into a demon, and he was scared. "T-there, there is n-no woman."

"What? Speak up!"

Ceo straightened, "there is no wo-woman in my bed. I-I'm afraid of them! They are scary! And th-they would pounce at me whenever I am near, and, and—" that is when poor Ceo cried his heart out, relaying everything to Grisia.

"How can you hate women!?"  _Has he any sense at all of how lucky he is to openly flirt to anyone with reputation, status, job title still intact!?_ Actually it is part of the job requirement!

"B-but I-I—m afraid!" tears slowly streaming from his eyes as his shoulder shudders from the torment Grisia would never comprehend.

Storm was a mess. He clutched his creased robes and fingered it between his hands, as he blushed so deeply, that could rival any maiden in distress! He sniffed then looked up at Grisia, pleadingly, eyes with sheen of tears and Grisia can't help but feel drawn to Ceo.

Grisia nodded, finally realizing the length of Ceo's suffering . "Don't worry, Storm, I'll protect you."

"Huh?" And Sun smiled at Ceo who at that moment believes in Sun with all his heart.

"I'll make sure you won't leave your room!"

"Eh? What?"

"Don't you see? That's the only solution. If you don't leave your room then you don't have to go to that ordeal ever again! And you could always pretend that the reason you are gone is because you are having a secret rendezvous with your women."

"Oh! That—that could actually work!"

"But it would be boring if you don't do anything inside your room, so I am sure to keep you busy."

"B-busy you mean—?"

* * *

 

Days later, Ceo Storm's reputation skyrocketed beyond proportion thanks to gossips that has been circulating. People even claimed he can't be seen anymore because of his affairs, there was even a case where a blonde woman was seen getting in and out of Storm Knight's room in the middle of the night!

There were even a time when clerics swore to have seen a couple, a blue-haired one, inside a bathroom! Truly, the Storm Knight's lust has no bounds!

"Sun, you seem happy." Lesus said. They were on the secret toilet after another grueling duty of Judge.

"Of course, I've just helped a Brother!"  _Not to mention took all of my workload off of my shoulders! More time for my rituals! Grisia thought happy at the turn of events._

"I've seen Storm lately. It seems his eyebags has been worsening."

"Really? We must cure him of his ailments, for surely the God of Light would not burden the sight of those who follow him for fear they may be led astray!"

"You do know that if something happened to Storm, you are not only answerable to the Holy Knights but also to the Pope as well?" Half of the temples paperworks were now being handled by Storm, the Pope wouldn't want to lose him.

"Surely, you don't mean Sun is behind all these!" Grisia turned to Judge in his most innocent expression he can muster.

Lesus signed and simply said, "And you seem to be spending more time with Storm"

"Really?" Grisia haven't realized that, thinking more about the blue-haired Storm Knight, he really did find the company of the shy workaholic Ceo more calming recently. And Grisia have always been intrigued by the play of expression on Ceo's face. Whether it was frustrations because of another flock of women stalking the young knight (Ceo would turn beat red! A contrast to the blue locks of his hair), or the furrowed brow he always wear when Sun tries to speak to Storm (it was so adorable he has been using a difficult level Sun-speech with Ceo just to make him look more beat!)

Creus snickered with the thought. Maybe he should visit Ceo again, afterall he did said he would, make Ceo busy.

* * *

 

"Were you really planning on cutting your hair because of him?" Lesus asked watching Creus intently.

"Heh? Ah, yes, not that I mind it being short." Creus said combing a handful and staring at it vaguely then flipping the strands off his shoulder uninterested. But for Judgment, the movements are all too fascinating especially whenever the golden threads caught the reflection from his night lamp, making it the color of molten gold.

"Don't cut your hair."

"Did you said something Judge?"

Lesus went over to Grisia, he touched Sun's head and caressed the strands of hair gleaming with life. "I like your hair Grisia." Lesus stated, matter-of-factly.

"O-oh. I see." Grisia muttered. Then Lesus pressed the strands to his lips. Grisia was caught off guard and a tiny flutter distinctively went to his chest disturbing him more than his friend's action right now.

"I like the smell." He heard Judge whispered. Then Lesus yanked him towards him and started unbuttoning Sun's uniform.

"J-Judgment! W-what are you doing!?" Grisia said with voice strained with panic.

"Is the rest of your hair the same?"

"What!?" Is he being possessed! To say something so—so Storm-like!

Lesus wrapped his arms around the writhing Grisia who is trying to restrain his hands from getting farther down Sun's body.

"You went to him again, didn't you?" Judge asked,  _is he—pissed_?

"W-what are you saying Leithe?"

"And in a toilet for God of Light's sake! Are you really that—dense?"

"Lesus?" There was a pained expression on Lesus' face and he can't help but get distressed.

"Are you jealous?" It was meant as a taunt but Grisia was surprised when Lesus' seriousness didn't abate.

"Yes." He answered.

Grisia was silent, his gaze studied Lesus' chiseled features and a soft glint came to his eyes.

"Well, I have to tell you, there is nothing down there."

"What?"

"An accident really, the rest of my hair got exterminated because of my concoctions."

"Oh I see." Judge said trying to digest this new information, when his mind went back to their current situation. "Um, Grisia, I just confessed to you."

Grisia Sun nodded, they are still in each other's arms, with the blonde straddling Lesus. "I guess, you have to take responsibility, Lesus Judgment."

And Grisia smiled and planted a kiss on Judge's lips. It was just meant to be a small peck. Grisia afterall has always been fascinated by Lesus. He has never felt secured and calm to any other person other than this person he is with right now. And he knows he have felt something special. He likes Lesus and if he likes him back then the better. But when he felt Lesus’ tongue, something sparked. Sun's arms tightened his hold on the black haired's nape, afraid he might drown as Lesus deepened their kiss even further.

A jealous Judge is really adorable, if not terrifying. Grisia mused, smiling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Lesus is jealous! (it's rated but hope you like it :']


	4. Oneshot: Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer

 

 

 

Creus' Training continues:

 

"What do you mean, Teacher?" The young Creus asked to the 37th generation Sun Knight, not trusting his ears for what he felt like the nth time as of this morning.

"It has been deemed by the mercy of the God of Light in regards to the ignorance of his people, that be of first priority..."  a blonde man with all the revelry of the holy knight said.

Creus could swore he could see sparkles but his fifteen-year-old mind quickly translated the threat on his words [don't make me repeat myself idiot! Rule number 1, listen to every word I say!].

This was also noted with a swift hit on Creus' head. "As I was saying, your next training is blushing."

Again, Creus can't believe what he was hearing. Nursing his now swollen cranium, he dared to asked, "what does blushing has to do with being a holy knight!?" indignantly.

Training to be the next illustrious generation Sun Knight has its perks and it was slowly dawning on Creus that it knows no bounds. From simple gestures, postures and normal day-to-day activities (i.e. sleeping, eating and even breathing!) should be based on the teachings of his Teacher Neo. Obviously blushing was part of the curriculum.

"Silence," another hit. Creus squirm with pain, "Blushing is the greatest proof of innocence and purity! Such ~~weapon~~ gift is necessary in a Sun Knight's ~~existence~~ mission!"

And again Creus was aghast. It had always been like this. Making him do stupid things just to be the perfect Sun Knight everyone expected from the successor. And to think that the only criteria he ever accomplished were his looks. And it was not even his doing, what with his mother and father having the correct gene pools in their DNA to create someone (which is him, by the way) that fit the position. He doesn't even remember his parents! Depressing!

Still his Teacher continued his sermon, ignoring the mental pressure his student was experiencing. "The Sun Knight should blush at his second cup of alcohol, he should blush meekly at every gift he receives in light of His Holiness, and his cheeks should be stained with rosy colour everytime he praise the magnificence of the god of Light, and..."

Creus almost teared up. He had no choice. It wasn't like he can refuse his destiny, a destiny imposed to him by no other than the highest of all the Holy Knights. And the strongest in history to boot! Creus had no death wish. It was the same of turning your back on the Church (where he based his whole life and beliefs), country (which was influenced by that religion), and those instant millionaires who bet on his proclamation as the Sun Knight. Actually he was more afraid of the last one. They celebrated for two whole weeks the moment he was chosen! If he step down then some other apprentice would be chosen, and who knows what they might do to him! It's suicidal! 

"Are you listening Creus?"

Creus' spine stiffened and his voice came out stammering, "uh? Ahh, yes, of course, I just---don't get it."

It doesn't make sense as usual, he thought in despair. Even suicide can't save him now.

But try to think of it, he can always turn to those who were betting he might get evicted at the position.

Creus had no idea whether to laugh or cry!

"What is it this time?" Neo asked, frowning gracefully that his expression still shine with benevolence.

Ahh the level he must reach was too high, Creus thought angrily that he can't help but retort, "BLUSHING?!" almost drained from exasperation, "that's next to impossible. No one can blush on will, for goodness sake!" 

"Of course they can," a grin slowly spread from his Teacher's face together with a cold chill that slithered at Creus' spine.

* * *

 

Leithe's Training continues:

 

"Good job Leithe. Now on to the next," the older Judge Knight exclaimed as Leithe's face became as pale as paper.

I can do this, the young Judge Knight in trainee thought. He made a mental recollection of all the so-called training he had done so far and his body tensed.

First Teacher disguised Lesus and forced him to take random compliments from complete strangers; left him naked in the jungle for days; and made him do all other embarrassing stuff.

Leithe continued in his silent enumeration which could easily pass as a complaint. Still he uttered a prayer of thanks that his teacher didn't made him do it in public. Even as a child, Judge Knight's reputation should always be intact.

All this torment and alll because of this training. To become the next Judgment Knight, Leithe would endure everything!

"Are you prepared," the older man said as he stamped another, it was actually a series, of picture right in front of Leithe's face.

Silence.

Then suddenly Leithe's already pale face became even paler, and just like before, he fainted.

"As expected from my successor," Chasel pronounced with pride. "Though we do have to fix that paleness of yours, but that's another lesson. So far, you are doing great Leithe."

"I'm not supposed to look at those kinds of pictures," Leithe stated in muted agony, almost fainting just from remembering the lewd scene from his head.

"It's just a naked girl, child. Some might even refer to it as art."

"I'M FOURTEEN!" Leithe could barely raise his voice. Knowing little what this training would ensue, Leithe have gravely underestimated the hardship he would face as he felt the blood draining from his face.

Chasel's heart went to the young future-knight. Flaunting nude art infront of a teen should not be hard and compared to Chasel's own personality-training, these were considerably tame. It didn't help that he has Neo as a friend back then, and was dragged into different taverns as early at the age of ten. _Ah, the folly of youth._ though it was mostly the 37th Sun Knight's fault.

"You are already fifteen," his Teacher said, trying to justify his action even to himself.

Granted, even at Leithe's seemingly mature manner and personality, the child still had little to no experience about the opposite sex. It was not Leithe's fault. Girls do tend to squirried away whenever he was near. He was the future Judge knight after all. Feared, ruthless, cruel and other synonymous adjectives, nouns and adverbs that linked him almost equal to the devil incarnate himself. That had always been expected from his subjects. Leithe already accepted that and even if he haven't been officially proclaimed, he was already living up to his name. _But still..._

"Remember this Leithe," the Judge Knight added "Judgment Knight never (definitely with great emphasis) blush no matter what the consequences or situation may be. One mistake and the image that generations have painstakingly built will crumble, do you understand this Leithe?"

"Also, you're showing great prowess so here's your last test." 

Leithe look up, expectantly, waiting for the worse.

"First, you need to find out the things that made you blush," Leithe nod, pressure rising every second, "and then do it again and again until you can bear it, understood?" Judge commanded.

Leithe frowned, "Pardon?" He asked not comprehending what his Teacher meant.

"You have to get used to them. Do whatever, to be familiar to it in every way, in every angle necessary."

"Um, I see, but...I don't know what else makes me blush." He admitted seriously contemplating the test.

Chasel was taken aback. It was true, come to think of it, that they've done too many already in regards to anticipating any possible scenario, but there's not much that comes to mind that could make this boy blush. "In any case, we don't want you to be taken by surprise especially in a crowd; there ought to be something else." He added, looking all pleased but worried all the same that he might corrupt this young one beyond repair, but he was talking about Leithe. If it had to be this boy, then he wouldn't have anything to be worry about. 

"Yes, Teacher." Leithe said.

* * *

 

Young Creus went out to visit his friend that's not supposed to be his friend while looking downcast and dejected.

The trees gave ample shade to the path walk he's headed to so he didn't mind the unusual excursion. If anyone asks why he's here, he can always say that his Teacher has an important errand for him. That always does the trick! After all, he has no business doing in the Other Side.

[Seriously, that Sun Knight is driving me mad! Forcing a minor to watch porno! What is he thinking?] He thought even if he did end up enjoying the show, [b-but-but, how about all those yapping about how Teacher never seen me blush and all that! I did too, I just can't remember when!] He continued sulking.

[And now I'm supposed to do something so embarrassing, it'll make me blush every time I remember it!? And to think no one has to know! Talk about demanding! It wouldn't be embarrassing if no one witnesses the act! It would feel like it never happened!] The Sun-Knight-in-training silently shouted in the air.

One of the lessons he had painstakingly learned and with good results. If not, who knows how many times he could have hurled unimaginable curses and insults to his Teacher and that Earth brat!

If he didn't knew any better, Creus would have accused his Teacher that the old man can't think of anything that'll be embarrassing enough for him to do while still protecting his Sun-image and so he pushed the problem on him. How very much like teacher. Remembering the pile of paperworks in his bedroom named after his Teacher didn't help his mood one bit.

"How's your day?" a voice asked.

"Leithe!" Sun exclaimed, at once relieved to see a boy his age emerging from the dense bush of the path, finally finding someone to unburden the ~~torture~~ training he's been through. "You wouldn't believe what that ~~tyrant~~ teacher made me do!"

"Yeah, me too. Though I wouldn't call him tyrant."

Both smiled at each other knowingly. They're now at the secret comfort room of the Judge Knight. It's the only place they can talk freely. Though they've never shared their mentor's teachings, they understand what each one goes through. In a world where both have a predetermined life, job, friends and even story, they became close.

"So you see," Creus related "he even offered me to call a brothel!"

Hearing this, Leithe's expression became sour. He unexpectedly stood up, tumbling his chair in the process. "Did you accept it?" he asked vehemently.

"Huh? O-of course not!"[Teacher said the girl might be the one who ends up passing his training. Geez, that guy has no faith!] 

"What's the matter?" Sun asked, curious at his friend's sudden reaction.

"A-ah, nothing, it is nothing." he answered, trying to make himself calm.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I am-?" Leithe glanced at the mirror adjacent to him, looking at his expression tinted with red, "I-am...blushing..."

"Yeah, if only I could do that as easily as you do, you know whe-"

"Say, do you know anything about girls?" Leithe quickly cut, his face becoming red.

"Like kissing and stuff? Why'd you asked?"

"Nothing, just curious, I guess." The raven answered coolly betraying what's under his mind as it goes overtime, almost flipping in thinking what's causing him to blush.

_Is talking about these things enough to make me blush? but why doesn't this happen when it's with Teacher? Or any other person at that?_

"Well not really, but I saw something wicked today" Creus claimed, leaning closer to his friend, like he's avoiding anyone else to hear, when in fact that's impossible since they're the only ones around.

"Really, like what?" he replied not really looking to Creus' face, inches away from him. _If that's the case..._

"Well, the girl is like-" _then I need to get used to this,_ "and then they..." _I-I need to get used to this_ "It looks like he's..." _I need to..._

"Hey Leithe..?"

"Ah, what is it?"

"If you're so interested, then you should have these!" he offered cheerfully while lifting his robes revealing a bundle hidden [it would be troublesome if someone saw "these" with Sun] and tucked at his trousers.

Leithe instantly glanced away, hardly noticing the bundle. "W-what are you doing!" he demanded, growing more conscious of his idiot of a friend, who (mind you) has no idea of how undesirably close Leithe is at losing his control. It seems like is whole body is painted red.

"Look!" Sun said. Leithe reflexively (out of habit) glanced at the pictures Creus is holding.

_Damn those freakish training._

Then he fainted. All color drained from his face, the images casting a dark circle all over his head.

Confused, Creus said, "What's wrong? Don't like it?" [Teacher said I should keep it, for references I guess.]

Leithe was just recovering when Sun said "How about this?" another picture, another faint, only this time Leithe's color is turning purple. "Weird, so I guess you don't like this either," Sun concluded.

"What kind of person would like that?" he mumbled harshly.

"It's just a girl and a boy, so what? I mean, it was not like we haven't seen each other when we took a bath before"

"Don't remind me," he murmured weakly, realizing his cheeks getting hotter again at the memory when they were forced to take a bath, since he idiotically vomit at his friend, panicking, they end up soaked in water meant to clean up his mess.

_Ahh, I'm doing it again! What's wrong with me! And why? What's causing this!?_

Sun was in the motion of putting the bundle back at his robe, lifting the flimsy silk again and revealing the creamy complexion beneath. "It's you..." Leithe said.

"What're you saying?" The future Judge held him by the hem of his robe.

"You're causing this," he continued as he lifted Sun's robe higher.

"Hey, wha-what're you doing?" Sun said while desperately getting hold of the situation. His friend was masked with seriousness that's almost frightening, with his hand slowly peeling away the layers from Sun's dress. "Leithe! Stop this!" Sun's trying to struggle but Leithe is just stronger (way stronger) than him.

Then he pinned him at the tiled floor, giving him hardly any room to breathe, let alone move. And when Creus' naked beneath him, Leithe stopped.

His eyes roamed over Sun's body, like memorizing every exquisite inch of it. Creus' deep-set eyes that mirrors the clear sky, his nose, the smooth porcelain skin that's warm from his touch, his ears, his lips, slightly parted from breathing too heavily. Leithe wants to touch them, to own them, to call him his, how long have he felt this way for his friend? How long did he cease considering Sun his friend in the first place?

Golden threads of hair spilled all over the floor, others entangled between them, linking them with the ones that has the shade of night, they were distinctly different but at that moment, no one can tell which is which, not even their owners.

[Are you crazy?] Creus wanted to shout to him but when he looked to his friend's eye. He can't utter a single word.

It looked like Judge was the one who's suffering, like he was the one who was struggling.

A reflection caught Creus' attention...it was his own image, only this time, his cheeks are red.

"I see..." he muttered. "Leithe," at once, Judge averted his eyes, it's been a while since he heard his friends voice in this tone, and for the first time he was afraid, a feeling, long discarded trough rigorous training, and yet he felt an unmistakable dread. Does he hates me now? Is he mad?

He just wanted to stop Sun from exposing his undergarments again, but the moment he touched him, he just can't stop. _Yes, he definitely hates me._

"Leithe! Look at me!" and Leithe obeyed "take your clothes off."

Startled, he released Creus, his face reflecting how confused he is.

Both was unable to turn away, and really that beats the reason, afterall, Sun needed to familiarize the only reason that made him blush and record as much as he can, over and over again, until he had enough to remember or in Judge's case to get used to in times the need arises...like now.

"You heard me," he added. As they stared at each other, Leithe slowly unbuttoned his own robe, while Creus watched.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The time setting is a mess. Sorry about that, but this story has been running in my mind so I hope you enjoyed it :']


End file.
